poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
They
They, also known as Them, refer to a group of recurring characters mentioned in Poppy's videos. Biography They are known in the Poppy universe as the forces controlling Poppy, first mentioned by name in "They Have Taken Control". Their intentions are implied to be devious, hinted by Poppy to be controlling her artistry. They are responsible for Poppy's management and what she is allowed to say and not allowed to say on the Internet. They are capable of punishing Poppy and rewarding her depending on her actions. They are speculated to be cult leaders. On Twitter, Poppy claimed that They were going to let her announce her album, "Poppy.Computer", and its accompanying tour. On other occasions, Poppy has claimed that They would not allow her to do certain things. This is evidenced when Poppy confesses to a black skull that she "used to be more honest, but now They won't let her" in the video "I'm Not Lying To You". It is undetermined how many of Them there are. When asked who They are in an interview with Circa, Poppy responded by saying "It's Them. They are right behind you," meaning that They are present behind the camera for every single Poppy video. Since this is the case, the first and only appearance of Them is in the music video for "Lowlife".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7033780/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast It is unknown if Poppy's director, Titanic Sinclair, is a member of Them. This first came into question upon the release of Titanic Sinclair's video titled "The Clock Is Ticking" in which Charlotte warns him Poppy is "going to find out". It is also speculated that the bodysuit dancers are also controlled by Them, or are servants of Them. Notable Mentions "Why Wont They Listen?" - Poppy is dismayed because They won't listen. She repeats variants of the phrase "Why won't they listen?" for approximately 10 minutes. "They Have Taken Control" - Poppy listens as a female voice from Them takes control over her with Programming Sequence 2. "I Got In Trouble Today" - Poppy announces that she got in trouble and she doesn't know why. She also states that They didn't want her to announce that she got in trouble. "Japan" - Poppy wants to get away from Them and escape to Japan, but They won't let her. "I Have Poppy's New Song" - As Charlotte "leaks" a snippet of Poppy's song "I'm Poppy", Poppy can be heard off-screen asking why Charlotte is doing this, as They told her she couldn't release the song yet. "We're Red Together" - Poppy states that she is inside of a red light because They wanted her to sit in a red light. Appearance While mostly concealed, their appearance in "Lowlife" depicts Them as Caucasian, middle-aged men. They sit closely to Titanic Sinclair, and some of Them require breathing masks. At least three of Them are wheelchair-bound, while at least one of Them is able to stand. They wear dress attire similar to that of the Interviewer, and appear to carry certain paper files with them. They have also been portrayed as people dressed in hooded white or pink cloaks with their faces completely concealed, which is how they have appeared on the Poppy.Church website. Poppy.Church On Poppy's website and interactive game Poppy.Church, They answer one question every 3:36 PST which the Poppyseeds have voted on. A user called "They" has appeared in the chat that is different from "Them". On the website, it can be considered that They and Them are split up into two separate entities. However, it is unknown if there is such a distinction in the Poppy videos. Trivia * In the "Lowlife" video, Rene Napoli and Jimmy Redhawk James portray two members of Them confined to wheelchairs. The actors who portray the other two members of Them in the video remain unidentified. * Possible members of Them include Titanic Sinclair, the Interviewer, the Devil, and the Bodysuit Dancers. * The humans that appear in the "Bleach Blonde Baby" music video may also be members of Them. * They gave Poppy's pet cat, Pi, to her.https://twitter.com/poppy/status/971502997531369472 * In the "I'm Poppy" YouTube Red Original, it is speculated that Ivan Kross and his cult are supposed to represent Them and their role in the Poppy universe. References Category:Characters